historyrussiafandomcom-20200216-history
JTC about
JTC JTC <> JTC about <> JTC partners <> JTC Cooperation ---- ---- ---- JTC SERVICES JTC trucking <> JTC Wagons <> JTC Containers <> JTC Express services <> JTC door-to-door delivery <> Oversized loads <> Customs clearance <> Insurance <> Warehousing and receiving goods ---- ---- ---- JTC DETAILS Documents <> Company details ---- ---- ---- History JTC: for us every cargo IS precious International logistics company Joint Transportation Company (JTC) has joined a number of Russian companies under a single brand JTC. JTC is organizing the Russian market transport all types of cargo, including large, heavy piece, bulk, liquid, oversized and teams. For each type, we use a unique delivery scheme, taking into account its features. Since its inception we have maintained our main principle of work - for us any load has been and remains a jewel that requires special attention and individual approach, and we take full responsibility for its safety and timely delivery. Stages of development of the company JTC The introduction of automated logistics management system. The company JTC one of the first in Europe to the introduction of innovative automated material flow management system, will significantly streamline the movement of goods, reduce delivery time and cost, and to ensure effective monitoring of cargo location. Expanding the scope of activities. Starting with the delivery of jewelry, JTC gradually expanded its activities, develop new areas of logistics services in the segments of "Electronics and home appliances", "furniture", "The goods for the house," a little later - "Automobiles and parts." Cooperation has been established with retailers. Development of new geographical segments. We opened new offices and warehouses in places JTC major international transport hubs in Europe and Asia, in particular, the company has established cooperation with the countries of Eastern Europe and Scandinavia. We have created an extensive international branch network, which will significantly expand the area of delivery, optimize time and cost. The anti-crisis program. During the world economic crisis of 2008-2010. JTC company has developed and implemented a range of anti-crisis measures and the program will improve the efficiency of logistics processes for customers, which allowed not only to the shipping company and its customers to effectively overcome the crisis and to continue the development and expansion. In 2010, a large-scale study of the prospects of the Russian market of cargo transportation and a decision on expediency of its development. The yield on the Russian market The study showed that the service sector in Russia is promising, but not yet sufficiently developed. Existing companies often can not cope with the growing needs of industry and trade in high-quality freight. In these circumstances, it seems appropriate integration in the Russian economy the international transport companies, high-tech experience accumulated in this field and are able to raise the Russian logistics to a new level. Entering the Russian logistics market, transport company JTC sees it not only in terms of profit. We believe that our presence in Russia can significantly enhance the ability of the Russian logistics. We do not build a business from scratch, and consolidate his own 40 years of experience, the most current advances in the logistics and resources of the strongest Russian transport companies, creating the first global logistics holding. Through the association - to success! Our strategy - combining international experience and knowledge of the specifics of Russia, to accumulate the best forces for the development and improvement of the Russian logistics. JTC's mission in the Russian market - to achieve rapid and powerful improving logistics in Russia and in the short term it as close as possible to international standards, and to promote integration of the Russian segment in the international logistics processes. That is why our company name - JTC - we decipher even like Journey To Connection, that is - "The road to unification." From our work in Russia, we aim to offer Russian customers world-class services. His task, we see not only transportation and storage of goods, but the integration with our business partners in order to create optimal conditions for its development. ---- ---- ---- Choose the shortest way to increase your profits - reducing the time and logistics costs! Order our Services: (495) 589 31 70.